At the advent of auto-immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), great attention has come upon the medical technician-patient relationship. In order to protect both the medical technician from the patient and vice versa, efforts are being taken throughout the medical industry to isolate these relationships so that no real physical contact occurs therebetween. One example of this problem is with respect to anatomical material produced by a patient such as urine which occurs in large quantities with patients on a frequent and consistent basis and requires efficient and safe handling techniques for disposal. The present invention is a method and apparatus for containing anatomical material produced by a patient so that removal of the same can occur safely and efficiently.